


Dbz + kim possible challenge Shego goddess of destruction

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Shego, Harem, Kim Possible - Freeform, MILFs, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a dragon ball z/super + kim possible crossover challenge for everyone who is interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please give my challenge a chance and check it out.Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.
Relationships: Ann Possible/Kim Possible/Shego, Ann Possible/Shego, Kim Possible/Shego, Shego x harem
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dragon Ball Plus, Dragon Ball Z





	Dbz + kim possible challenge Shego goddess of destruction

Ok so here's the challenge. And this will be a smut with plot challenge ok. 

Ok so what if Shego was a futanari. Who grew sick and tired of working for Draken when she meets the angel Cus and the god of destruction of her universe and is chosen to become the next god of destruction and while she trains to become a destroyer, Shego who had captured the hearts of multiple women who joins her in her crazy adventures. 

Ok so here's a list of girls who you can choose to be futa Shego lovers but you can only choose 5 to 10 women ok. And your first lovers will be Kim and Ann Possible ok and Shego will impregnates her lovers cause she wants a big family ok. Dbz/Dbs girls 

Cus

Caulifla 

Kale

Android 21

Launch 

Tights Briefs 

Panchy Briefs 

Zangya 

Vados 

Helles 

Android 18

Chichi 

Bulma Briefs 

Snake princess

Disney Kim possible girls

Monique 

Warmonga

Bonnie

Tara

Yori

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.


End file.
